Mix Cooking Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_MixCookingCookbook.png | imagewidth = | caption = The item's info window. | type = Miscellaneous | effects = Allows the crafting of food items with Mix Cooking skill. | weight = 5 | source = Alchemist Union HQ | buy = -- | sell = ?? Zeny }} The latest book of Alchemist Monthly! It contains recipes of Mix Cooking trends and other useful information. On iRO, this item is localized as Cooking Book: Mix Cooking. Notes The game files show text that sounds like this item should be a readable book, but for some reason it's not flagged as a readable book in-game. The readable text is provided here for those who are curious. In-Game Text Simply cook by putting ingredients in the melange pot! The latest version of Mix Cooking written by a mysterious and scientific cook, Digurman. Mix Cooking Vol.1 Ingredients to make Savage BBQ: 1 Melange Pot, 1 Savage Meat, 1 Cooking Skewer, 1 Black Charcoal ~ There are many questions of how a BBQ comes out of a pot. In fact, I put skewed meats in the pot in which hot charcoal is already put and then bury it in the ground for about 30 minutes. Imagination, cooking begins from imagination! (omitted) Ingredients to make Warg Blood Cocktail: 1 Melange Pot, 3 Bloods of Wolf, 2 Cold Ices ~ This is the cocktail that came to mind when I was traveling around the north. Hot weather and no water... Honestly, I wanted to drink my waste but with the cook's pride, I did not do it. I tried to find Mukas around there but could not see its secretions. In despair, I went to the ice dungeon and met a herd of wolves. They were so many, I had no choice but to flee into the ice dungeon.. Some of them followed me. (omitted)... There was no problem until guards found me, who was bathed with blood and ice (omitted)... At last I looked like a vampire! How did I look like a vampire? Ingredients to make Minorous Brisket: 1 Melange Pot, 2 Head Beef, 1 Large Cookpot ~ I was so famished for 3 days in the maze of the Pyramid that I was able to see nothing. I ate anything on the ground, even jellopies. Then some nice flavor led me to somewhere so I followed it and found! What on earth?? Someone boiled something in a pot! I ate it greedily and then felt someone behind me, no, some cow? Perhaps, I might be boiled in the pot... Ah! Now we are talking about cooking... I told you that we had to remove the horns first...! (omitted) Ingredients to make Siroma Ice Tea: 1 Melange Pot, 3 Ice Pieces , 2 Ice Crystals , 1 Comodo Tropical Fruit ~ How can I imagine that I eat those cuties. I just collect ice pieces. But, to enjoy the real taste of Comodo tropical fruit, you have to freeze them in advance. Unfortunately, it is technically impossible to store it currently! However, this Melange Pot! This Melange Pot is a miracle! Melange Pot, ice pieces and tropical fruit! When you put them in the pot, you can store it as long as 3 weeks. By applying this way, we can make the sophisticated flavored tea! Here, you can make it right now! For a limited time, you can buy 10 Comodo tropical fruits and 10 melange pot as a set for 39,900 zeny..... (omitted) Ingreidents to make Drosera Herb Stew: 1 Melange Pot, 3 Drosera Tentacles, 3 Red Herbs, 3 Blue Herbs, 3 White Herbs, 1 Large Cookpot ~ I believe that this is the best for those who do not like green vegetables. Several herbs are mixed to show all kinds of natural colors! When you eat it, it is fresh and fantastically chewed. Chewing only vegetables makes their jaws tired so that they cannot eat a lot. But, together with the soft taste of Drosera, you can feel the fantastic chew of it. Actually I wanted to add some more spices, but to keep the scent of herbs, I try not to use other materials as much as I can. Shake up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, ABAB BABA....(omitted) Ingreidents to make Petit Tail Noodles: 1 Melange Pot, 1 Cool Gravy, 1 Fine Noodle, 2 Petit's Tail ~ It is really amazing that nobody tried to eat the tail of Petit. This is a delicacy, especially in summer. The water in this soup is from the clear (Beep—)... town. Oops, I told a secret of the company! Please do not expose the name of the town that I mentioned. Anyway, this noodle is also made of organically-farmed flour. You can add the great taste of nature by using only these fresh and clean ingredients without using any spice. Soup of Petit's tail makes the flavor more deep and rich. So you need to put it in the melting pot and mature it at least one day to get better taste... (omitted) External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Items